One Piece en pub (surtout ZoSan !)
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: Fic de Pauline : Le titre dit tout :) C'est surtout le délire d'une auteure complètement tarée XD Je vous laisse venir faire un tour :) Et pour ce que ça intéresserait, il n'y a pas que du ZoSan, les chapitre 5, 9, 15 ne sont pas des ZoSan !
1. Version Schweppes

**Coucou voilà une idée tout droit venue de mon imagination :) j'ai kiffé écrire ça et ça m'est venu** **comme ça ! En plus j'avais perdu ma feuille sur laquelle je l'avais écrit et je l'ai retrouvée dans mon cahier de philo ! XD je l'ai cherchée pendant 4 jours au moins ! Bref je l'ai enfin retrouvée et je vous livre en version originale :)  
**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni la pub ! Dommage j'en aurais bien fait la mienne XD**

 **Bon allez je vous laisse le lire :) alors bonne lecture :)**

Zoro entre dans un bar, la musique bat son plein, les gens dansent. Il se dirige tout droit vers le bar où deux personnes parlent : un homme blond et une femme plutôt jolie. Celle-ci le remarque et le fixe avec un regard plein de désir alors que le blond continue de lui parler. Zoro s'approche d'eux avec une démarche assurée, tout en regardant la jeune femme. Quand enfin il arrive à leur niveau, il prend le menton du blond et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il se tourne vers la jeune femme surprise en tenant le blond par la taille et lui lance avec un regard de défi et un sourire bien assuré :

\- Hey what did you expect ? *Hey à quoi vous vous attendiez*

 **Voilà :) alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**


	2. Version Kinder Bueno (1)

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec une autre pub : Kinder Bueno !**

 **Merci à TonyTonyBenji, j'avais déjà l'idée avant que tu me le dises et ça m'a encouragé alors merci :)**

 **Merci bien sûr aux reviews de RoronoaAgathou,** **Blackstaff14, WonderPillow ! Merci à vous les filles (?) :D**

 **Ah oui je suis pas sûre d'avoir aussi bien géré que la version Schweppes mais bon !  
**

 **Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi et la pub non plus ! Quel dommage !**

 **Allez bonne lecture :)**

 **Kinder Bueno abrégé en KB ou K.B., ça m'a soûlée de le mettre en entier à chaque que je voulais le caser :)**

Un blond entre dans une épicerie pour faire ses courses.

\- En attendant, j'ai une petite faim moi ! Pense-t-il.

Il fait ses courses et va à la caisse, pendant ce temps là Zoro entre dans l'épicerie à son tour et en profite pour reluquer le blond alors qu'il ne le connaît pas. Le blond voit le dernier kinder Bueno et le pointe du doigt.

\- Bonsoir ! Le dernier kinder Bueno s'il vous plait ?! Il sourit au caissier.

Zoro entend cela et regarde le caissier d'un œil noir.

\- Hm... Quelqu'un vient de le réservé... Répond le caissier gêné.

Zoro, toujours derrière le blond, acquiesce avec un hochement de tête et sourit. Le blond soupire, déçu...

\- Si vous voulez, j'ai des muffins tous frais. Il essaie de se rattraper.

\- Là ça va faire un peu trop pour moi... Mais proposez lui plutôt des cookies. Il prend une boîte de ceux ci et la tend au caissier.

Le vert, qui était retourné à sa contemplation du magnifique fessier devant lui, lève la tête et fronce les sourcils en faisant "non" de la tête.

\- Il préfère vraiment le kinder Bueno, essaie de convaincre le caissier.

\- Aaaaah... Le blond soupire.

Zoro hausse les épaules et sourit au blond.

\- Et si vous partagiez ?

Pour le coup, Zoro devient vert, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il n'aimait pas partager et encore moins avec un inconnu au beau cul soit dit en passant !

Les deux se regardèrent. Zoro fait mine d'accepter en souriant crispé. Donc ils se partagent le K.B., tout en le savourant.

En partant, Zoro adresse un regard noir au caissier : il allait lui payer ça, il ne savait pas comment mais il trouverai.

Le blond vue la réaction du vert et rigola intérieurement. Il faudra qu'il pense à aller l'embêter plus souvent ! Pense-t-il.

 **Alors ? Bon de toute façon je vous balance la suite dans le prochain chapitre :D**


	3. Version Kinder Bueno (2)

**Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre de kinder Bueno (abrégé en KB ou K.B.) :)  
**

 **Les persos ne sont pas à moi encore une fois ! Et la pub non plus ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

Zoro est dans son appartement.

\- Tiens j'ai une petite faim !

Il ouvre son placard et fouille à l'intérieur.

\- Ouf il reste un kinder Bueno !

Il prend son kinder Bueno mais la sonnette retentit. Zoro grogne et pose son kinder Bueno sur le bar. Il ouvre la porte et voit un blond : le blond de l'épicerie.

\- Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau voisin, on s'est vus l'autre jour.

\- Ah oui...

Le blond lui sourit tant dis que Zoro soupire d'exaspération. "En plus de voler mes kinder Bueno, il vient me faire chier jusque chez moi ! Génial !"

\- Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? Demande Zoro poliment mais avec un sourire crispé et un peu agacé d'être dérangé avant de manger son Bueno.

\- Volontiers !

Zoro le laisse entrer dans la pièce et il va directement vers le bar. Il désigne le Bueno du doigt et dit :

\- Je vois que vous avez un... Il se fait couper par un Zoro un peu stressé de se faire encore prendre son kinder Bueno.

\- Un peu de gâteau ? Il est dé...li...cieux ! Il tend un plat avec un gâteau au chocolat dessus.

\- Non merci... C'est un peu trop pour moi... Je crois que je préférerais le...

\- Un biscuit ? Demande Zoro, de plus en plus stressé.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents et demande :

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est votre dernier K.B. ?

\- Ben si... Répond Zoro, déçu. Il lui tend son dernier KB.

\- Merci ! S'exclame le blond, tout content.

Il ouvre l'emballage et commence à manger le KB. Il remarque la mine tristounette de Zoro et lui propose :

\- On partage ?

Le vert lève la tête aussitôt et sourit. Alors le blond s'approche de lui, il met devant la

Bouche du vert la barre de KB et dit :

\- Faites "ah" !

Zoro fait "ah" mais au lieu de mettre un bout de KB dans la bouche du vert, le blond embrasse Zoro et introduit sa langue à l'intérieur, partageant ainsi le KB et un baiser passionné auquel répond fièrement le vert. Le blond recommence pour chaque carré de KB puis déclare :

\- J'ai sentit ton regard sur mon derrière, l'autre jour à l'épicerie ! La prochaine fois soit plus discret quand tu mattes !

Zoro rougit à ces paroles et le blond rajoute :

\- Finalement je vais peut-être déménagé ici... Je me sens bien !

Le vert compris ce que venait de dire le blond et le rapproche de lui au maximum en le tenant par taille et l'embrasse.

Qu'est ce que les KB peuvent rapprocher les gens !

 **Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez même si c'est négatif :)**


	4. Version Orangina (Miss O)

**Coucou ! Désolée pour l'absence mais je suis en pleines révisions en ce moment donc vous n'aurez pas trop de chapitres pendant un bout de temps (1 mois je pense).**

 **Et désolée RoronoaAgathou de ne pas t'avoir prévenue mais j'ai une "surprise" pour toi si on peut appeler ça une surprise :D ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ;)**

 **Bon bref voilà le nouveau chapitre de notre couple préféré en pub ! D'ailleurs celle ci ne m'appartient pas ni les persos :/**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Un blond était assis à une table avec en face de lui une "femme" si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Ils avaient l'air en grande discussion.

\- Non mais je t'assure t'es un mec bien, le problème c'est moi ! J'aime le fun, glander avec mes copines... Elle commença. Je suis encore un peu immature, j'ai compris le message, je suis pas assez bien pour toi.

Elle sentit quelque chose au moment où un mec passait devant elle. D'ailleurs l'homme en question avait les cheveux verts ! Mais elle continua.

\- Je te mérite pas, tu veux des gamins alors que moi je préfère regarder la télé et sortir avec mes amis en boîte...

Sanji, le blond, prit alors la parole en pleurant :

\- Non mais je m'en fous, je t'aime, j'ai envie de rester avec toi...

\- Oui tu veux me faire plaisir, j'apprécie mais j'ai très bien compris, je sais que tu vas me jeter alors je préfère partir la première...

Elle but une gorgée d'Orangina miss O.

\- Je veu juste que tu comprennes... Dit Sanji, en larmes.

\- Bon arrêtés de faire l'enfant, un peu de dignité quand même ! S'énerva la "femme".

\- Je veu juste...

\- Et sois pas cruel, je vaux mieux que ça !

Elle se leva et partit et ajouta :

\- Oh le relou ! Et s'en alla définitivement.

L'homme aux cheveux verts, ayant assisté à toute la scène, s'approcha et demanda :

\- Ça y est ? Vous avez enfin rompu ?

\- Ouais c'est bon maintenant ! Je suis totalement à toi Mon Marimo ! Acquiesça t'il, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle m'aura bien fait suer cette Amor* ! Jusqu'à me faire "pleurer" !

Et les deux s'embrassèrent passionnément.

 *** Amor est une référence au projet mille et une mains ! Vous devriez aller lire c'est super marrant et totalement délirant ! En plus ma super bêta y a participé !**

 **J'attends vos reviews ! Bisous :)**


	5. Version Clash Of Clans (Raymond)

**Coucou ! Comme j'ai un peu de temps libre et comma ça s'écrit vite, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre de pub ! :p**

 **Depuis le temps que je voulais la faire celle là ! Je suis contente :D**

 **Et pour préciser ce n'est pas un ZoSan mais venez lire quand même :)  
**

 **La pub ne m'appartient pas, elle est à... Et bah en fait je sais pas ! XD  
Et les persos non plus ne sont pas à moi :D**

 **Bref bonne lecture :) !**

La bataille faisait rage sur "terre". L'équipage des Mugiwara affrontait la Marine, qui par la même occasion, gouvernait cette île. Tous étaient sur le champ de bataille. Seuls Luffy et Nami restaient en retrait. Pourquoi ? Parce que Luffy avait vu un monstre (genre celui de Punk Hasard, le tout violet) qui lui paraissait mangeable et donc il voulait le mettre à terre pour pouvoir le manger. Et Nami restait à côté pour pouvoir le surveiller, elle sentait que ce monstre était étrange et causerait des dégâts. Mais juste à quelques mètres d'où ils se situaient, il y avait une espèce de tour en bois et Nami sentait que cette tour pourrait servir à Luffy. Alors dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de celle ci , elle gueulait ! Normal c'est Nami ! Mais Luffy n'abandonnerai pas son futur repas comme ça. Il se rapprochait.

\- Pas touche Luffy ! Elle esquiva une attaque et en renvoya une avec son Climat Tact.

Tant dit que Luffy se rapprochait de plus en plus de ce point stratégique pour lui.

\- J'ai dit : pas touche Luffy ! Elle envoya quelques éclairs aux adversaires qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle.

Puis Luffy fut juste à côté de la tour. Il la décolla de terre, la fit tournoyer dans les airs et la balança sur le monstre.

\- Luffy ! Cria Nami.

Mais c'était trop tard. Luffy avait frappé ce pauvre monstre de plein fouet. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le monstre soit en gélatine "pure" car il éclaboussa tout le monde qui se trouvait dans les environs, se retrouvant tous avec de la gélatine violette sur eux !

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait Luffy ! Elle lui assena un coup de poing sur le crâne.

\- Luffy ! Grognèrent tous ses nakamas, énervés.

Quand au chapeau de paille, il était désemparé, son pique nique venait de voler en éclat, littéralement !

 **Voilà ! Je trouvais que le personnage de Nami collait super bien avec la sorcière ! :p et celui de Luffy avec le petit squelette qui fait que des conneries ! :D**

 **Et si vous avez des pubs que vous aimeriez lire en version One Piece ou ZoSan, je vous écoute !**

 **Laissez moi au moins une review pour savoir si ça vous a plu et savoir ce que vous en pensez !**


	6. Version Cofidis (préjugés)

**Salut ! Me revoilà ! Bon d'accord j'ai pas fini mes révisions et toujours pas passé mon bac mais, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher il fallait que j'écrive CA ! Ma mère y croit dur comme fer alors que c'est faux ! Et j'espère que c'est pas votre cas sinon gare à vous !**

 **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme la pub !**

 **Alors bonne lecture !**

Préjugés : Pourquoi ?

Dans un couple gay, il y en a toujours un qui fait l'homme et l'autre, la femme. Pourquoi ?

Parce que pour faire des enfants, il faut un homme et une femmes mais même s'il ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, ils font comme si !

Sanji, habillé d'une robe de mariée, est dans les bras de son cher Marimo en costard qui le porte comme une princesse. Ils sortent de la mairie, heureux comme tout de s'être enfin mariés ! Zoro repose Sanji et il se met face à son désormais mari et l'embrasse. Il se décolle de ces lèvres aguicheuses et lance le bouquet de mariés dans les femmes qui attendent derrière lui et une d'elle le rattrape et se met à hurler.

Vous trouvez ça absurde ?

Nous aussi. Enfin moi aussi !

Avec FanFiction dépassez vos préjugés surtout sur les gays !

Avec FanFiction, changez votre regard sur les gays !

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire pour ceux qui ont encore des préjugés comme ça, alors dépassez les !**

 **Review pour avoir votre avis ? :D**


	7. Version Nespresso

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle pub ! Comme j'ai fini de passer mes épreuves je vais pouvoir enfin me remettre à écrire !**

 **Merci à cru qui laissent des reviews ça fait super plaisir ! Et merci à RoronoaAgathou de m'avoir corrigée ! Merci !**

 **Je vous laisse apprécier :) !**

 _Dans un hôtel, au bord de la mer..._

Zoro surveille autour de lui et prend la dernière capsule. Il allait la mettre dans la machine quand Sanji arrive.

\- Zoro ! Il lui adresse un coup de menton v!ers la capsule.

Zoro jette un œil à son fessier puis le regarde et déclare :

\- Nice ass ! (Joli cul !)

Sanji regarde son fessier et fronce les sourcils.

 _2 heures plus tard..._

Sanji et Zoro sortent de l'hôtel, les deux avec les cheveux ébouriffés et le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond, content d'avoir eu sa capsule, part se faire son café en boitillant légèrement !

Il porte sa tasse à la bouche quand une jolie brune arrive vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Hi ! (Salut) Elle adresse un regard équivoque vers la tasse.

Il ne peut résister et lui donne sa tasse à contre cœur.

\- Thank you so much ! (Merci beaucoup) Elle s'éloigne et demande : Would you like milk ? (Tu veux du lait ?)

\- No thank you ! (Non merci !)

Sanji, surpris, se retourne et voit Zoro dans un transat, allongé. Bref il en conclut qu'il vient de se faire avoir !

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez à laisser des reviews ! ;)**


	8. Version Orange : La Surprise

**Saluuuuut ! Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Bon bah à moi si ! XD Bref je vous annonce officiellement que j'ai eu mon bac avec mention assez bien ! Je suis trop fière déjà que je pensais pas l'avoir ! Vous me direz que ça fait une semaine que je le sais ! E bah je vous répondrez que oui mais que j'ai pris le temps de me remettre à l'écriture ! Ça a été dur mais je suis là ! Et aujourd'hui je vais poster quelques chapitres mais pour mes deux plus grosse fic j'ai pas encore fini les chapitres !**

 **Merci à RoronoaAgathou de toujours me corriger ! Merci :)**

 **Bref trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !**

 **Ah oui et pour préciser les conversations se font par vidéo sauf la fin !**

Zoro est sur une terrasse d'une maison en pleine nature dans les montagnes. Il parle par vidéo à son amant Sanji.

\- Encore en train de fumer ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ?!

Le blond rougit et avoue :

\- Tu me manques Marimo ! C'est pour ça... Bon je te laisse !

Sanji raccroche. Le vert regarde autour de lui et soupire faiblement ennuyé.

Le lendemain.

Sanji est dans son restaurant, il téléphone à Zoro comme tous les jours depuis qu'il est parti.

\- Bonjour !

\- Ça va ? Bien dormi ?

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

\- Rien ! Un texto !

Zoro est sur un bateau avec une peinture ou une photo du décor qu'il avait le jour d'avant derrière lui, sur une toile. Celle-ci est accrochée à son sac à dos.

Le jour d'après.

\- Bonjour mon Marimo ! Ça va ?

Sanji vient de sortir de la douche.

\- Ouais ça va toujours bien.

Zoro est toujours sur le bateau, la toile à son sac à dos.

Plus tard, le vert est au bord de la route. Un camion passe, il court après car peu de voitures passe par là, mais il tombe. Alors, il continue à pieds.

Encore après, il est dans un camion suivant son chemin.

\- Tu me manques tu sais, sourcils en vrille !

Sanji à la station de métro et Zoro dans un train.

\- Coucou ! Sanji qui parle.

Un contrôleur de train vient "embêter" Zoro qui repousse sa main en lui tapant dessus gentiment.

Zoro court dans la ville, au milieu de la foule.

Sanji chez lui

Par vidéo :

\- Ça va ? Demande Sanji.

La sonnette retentit, il va ouvrir et voit Zoro derrière la porte. Il sourit, secoue la têt amusé et lui saute dans les bras.

Vous rapprochez de l'essentiel : Fanfiction.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :p**


	9. Version Tic Tac

**Coucou ! Un second chapitre de pub que je vous poste !**

 **Merci à RoronoaAgathou qui a prit le temps de me corriger ! Oh je te remercierai jamais assez ! Merciiiii !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Tout petit *Chopper apparaît en mode tout mignon, qui fait sa danse, gêné*

Et aussi doux *Un Franky, les larmes aux yeux, remplace Chopper*

Doux et aussi frais *Nami sur un transat en train de bronzer le remplace, un clin d'oeil à la caméra.*

Frais et aussi fort *Zoro en pleine démonstration de sa force apparaît en sautant, tous sabres sortis*

Fort et aussi inventif *Usopp fait son apparition, des outils à la main, bricolant en souriant*

Inventif et aussi coloré *Brook à la coupe afro rose et des divers vêtements colorés, remplace Usopp, il danse et chante gaiement.*

Coloré et au goût tellement fruité *Sanji qui goûte un gâteau à l'orange*

Fruité et aussi fun *Luffy remplace Sanji, il sourit et court partout*

Fun et aussi multiple *Robin arrive en tournant sur elle même, les bras croisés elle fait apparaître des mains partout autour d'elle*

Multiple et pourtant unique ! *Tout l'équipage est réunit sur le Sunny et sourit à pleine dent*

One Piece découvrez bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez !

Fraîchement Tic ! Complètement Tac !

 **Voilà alors review ?**

 **Bisous :)**


	10. Version Bonduelle

**Coucou ! Alors nouvelle pub :p sans déc ! Enfin bref il fallait que je la fasse celle là ! J'avoue qu'au début je l'avais totalement oubliée mais quand ma mère a dit la phrase fatale de la pub je me suis dit merci maman et ça a fait tilt dans ma tête !**

 **Je me suis permise de rajouter une phrase et de modifier le décor :p**

 **Les persos et la pub ne sont pas à moi !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 _Dans la cuisine du Sunny_

Sanji, aux fourneaux, remue les légumes dans la poêle.

\- Sanji elle est vraiment bonne ta poêlée de légumes ! Dit Luffy, la bouche pleine.

\- Ouais elle est bonne ! Dit Zoro sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. T'as mis quoi dedans ? Y a forcément un truc pas naturel.

\- J'y crois pas ! Ça ! Je l'ai acheté ce matin au marché de la ville ! Elle est cuisinée avec 4% de matière grasse et sans colorant !

Usopp regarde Zoro et dit :

\- C'est sûr que c'est plus naturel que tes cheveux !

Il étouffe un rire, Zoro lui lance un regard noir et toute l'attablée se met à exploser de rire.

\- T'inquiète pas mon Marimo, je t'aime comme tu es !

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Et si vous avez des idées de pub que vous voulez voir en version ZoSan ou One Piece, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par PM ou reviews :) (je sèche un peu en ce moment...)**

 **Bisous**


	11. Version One Million de Paco Rabanne

**Nouvelle idée de pub ! Merci à Rineca de m'avoir donné l'idée !**

 **La pub ne m'appartient pas et les persos non plus.**

Zoro en costard claque des doigts : des dés sont jetés.

Il claque une nouvelle fois des doigts : une voiture de luxe apparaît, les phares s'allument.

*claquement* : Zoro en chemise ouverte, des mains apparaissent autour de son torse.

*claquement* : un sac plein de billets de Berries.

*claquement* : un diamant tombe dans un verre d'eau.

Zoro est en veste avec un chapeau devant un casino *claquement* : une pile de jetons apparaît.

Zoro dans un fauteuil *clac* : la roulette du casino tourne.

*clac* : la lumière s'éteint et laisse voir un feu d'artifice.

Le parfum dans la main, les paparazzis le prennent en photos. Zoro danse.

*clac* : la voiture démarre sur les chapeaux de roue.

*clac* : Sanji se retourne vers la caméra.

Zoro claque des doigts dans son dos et on voit les jambes/pieds de Sanji où ses vêtements atterrissent. Puis on voit ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Zoro claque des doigts et la lumière s'éteint...

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et si vous avez d'autres idées que vous aimeriez voir en pub, je suis preneuse :p**


	12. Version Coca-Cola Light : Le Jardinier

**Salut ! Nouvelle pub et cette fois c'est une revieweuse anonyme qui m'a "conseillée" cette pub et je l'en remercie parce que je voulais en poster un eautre mais je n'avais pas d'idée... Enfin merci à toi spritpritdyaoi ! Et si ça ne te convient ou si ce n'était pas la bonne pub fais le moi savoir... et comme tu n'avais pas précisé si tuvoulais du ZoSan et bah j'ai fait à ma sauce...**  
 **Le lien de la pub (bon sur youtube mais il me prend pas le "http..." et tout avant, mais tapez ça dans Google vous allez trouver) :  
** **watch?v=w_7tgHf8d1c**

 **La pub et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas :p**

Sanji et ses amies : Nami, Robin, Vivi et Shiraochi sont dans un parc, ils parlent et rient, une canette de Coca Cola Light. Sanji regarde le jardinier qui tond la pelouse, Zoro. Il se tourne vers Nami et lui montre le jardinier. Il prend une canette et le vise avant de la lancer dans l'herbe. La canette descend... Zoro continue de tondre la pelouse... il s'arrête car la canette est sur son passage. Il la ramasse et regarde en direction du petit groupe, Sanji lui fait un signe de la boire. Il jette un œil à la canette puis l'ouvre. Un jet de Coca sort et l'éclabousse, mouillant son t-shirt. Le petit groupe est surpris et content à la fois. Le blond, lui, secoue ses poings en l'air en signe de victoire. Zoro secoue la tête, le groupe rit et il sourit. Il porte ses mains à sa taille et enlève son t-shirt sensuellement. Les filles et Sanji s'arrêtent de rire, surpris par l'action du vert. Zoro prend son t-shirt à deux mains, le groupe toujours bouche-bée et l'essore tout en les regardant. Sanji prend une gorgée de Coca et Zoro lui fait un clin puis repart comme il est venu. Le groupe se mettent à rire et « féliciter » le blond tout en matant le vert.

 **Vous en pensez quoi ? Surtout toi** **spritpritdyaoi ! :)**

 **Allez bisous !**


	13. Version MacDonald's

**Coucou ! j'en profite pour poster un nouveau chapitre tant que j'ai un peu internet... merci mon tel ! Je risque de poster moins souvent avec les cours et comme j'ai pas encore internet chez moi... enfin bref je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews au moins je vois que ça plait à certains :)**

 **Pour Shiki (si tu repasses par là) : je suis contente que ça te plaise ça me fait chaud au cœur ! par contre pour Pulco tu aimerais voir qui comme perso ? et je vois de quelle pub de Windows 10 tu parles... celle avec les bébés ? Si tu as un lien je prends ! tu pourras le poster dans une review comme tu n'as pas de compte :p !**

 **Pour Emma Dela Luna : je ne crois pas t'avoir répondu alors je le fais ici, si tu le vois :) merci pour ta review ! Pour la pub je ne sais pas laquelle tu veux "voir" comme il y en a tellement ! si tu as un lien aussi :) merci et désolée de pas t'avoir répondu en PM :)**

 **Merci à vous deux pour vos idées de pub ! Merci parce que j'en ai une d'avance mais après bah plus rien ! alors merci !**

 **Merci à RoronoaAgathou d'avoir vérifié le texte ! pour une fois j'avais pas de fautes XD Merci à toi ! et encore bon anniversaire !**

 **Si vous voulez voir la vraie pub, tapez sur YouTube : pub mcdo gay et vous trouverez normalement !**

 **La pub et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Bon fini de parler et bonne lecture !**

Zoro est dans un McDo et ils sort sa photo de classe. Son téléphone sonne.

\- Allô ?

\- …

\- Moi aussi je pensais à toi ! Je regardais notre photo de classe !

Il caresse la photo du pouce.

\- …

\- Toi aussi tu me manques.

\- …

Il tourne la tête vers la caisse et voit son père qui se retourne.

\- Faut que je te laisse y a mon père qu'arrive. Je t'embrasse !

Il raccroche, le sourire aux lèvres. Son père s'assoit.

\- Ah tiens. C'est ta photo de classe ?

Zoro hoche la tête et son paternel prend sa photo.

\- J'avais la même tête que toi à ton âge. Il sourit à son fils, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Je peux te dire que je faisais un carton avec les nanas !

Zoro sourit mais fronce les sourcils.

\- Dommage qu'il y ai que des garçons dans ta classe... T'aurais toutes tes chances.

Le vert le regarde un instant puis sourit affectueusement à son père.

Venez comme vous êtes.

FanFiction.

 **Alors ? J'ai hésité pour qui je mettais entre Sanji ou Zoro avec son père et puis je me suis dit que Zoro ça changeait ! j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Bisous**


	14. Version Contrex : Le Vélo

**Coucou ! comme je suis rentrée ce week end chez mes parents j'en profite pour publier la dernière pub que j'ai écrite !**

 **Merci à RoronoaAgathou de m'avoir encore et toujours corrigée ! T'es adorable merci :) !**

 **Et merci à toi Shiki pour tes précisions ! je les écrirai dès que j'aurai internet chez moi promis ! :)**

 **La pub et les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Dommage sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais créé ces pubs :p**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)  
**

Les Chapeaux de paille venaient d'arriver sur une nouvelle île. Le soir venu, les filles et Sanji se baladaient dans la ville. Ils passèrent devant un grand bâtiment et virent des vélos d'appartement installés sur la place de cet immeuble. Des femmes qui passaient par là montèrent dessus et pédalèrent. Un fuseau rose de lumière « sortit » du pied du vélo et partit vers l'enceinte. Le petit groupe s'approcha et Robin dit :

\- Nami, monte dessus !

\- Pourquoi moi ? Sanji vas-y !

\- Mais je suis un mec et y a que des femmes !

\- Vas-y ! S'énerva la rousse.

Il n'eut pas le choix et monta sur le vélo. Tous étaient pris il n'en restait plus un de libre maintenant. Les femmes et Sanji se mirent à pédaler ensemble et les fuseaux s'allumèrent partants vers le mur du bâtiment en face. Une musique se déclencha. Puis quand les fuseaux arrivèrent sur le mur, ils dessinèrent un homme bien bâti. Le petit groupe fut étonné car il s'agissait de la réplique parfaite de leur sabreur. Le Zoro « dessin » ouvrit le haut de sa chemise. Tous furent étonnés et ravis sauf peut-être le blond qui rougissait. Le faux bretteur joua avec sa chemise puis les femmes et Sanji, bien malgré lui, accélérèrent le rythme. Le personnage tira de chaque côté de sa chemise et tous purent découvrir son torse musclé. Les filles se mirent à crier et le blond suffoqué. Le vert fit tourner sa chemise en l'air et il la balança. Les pédaleuses/pédaleur accélérèrent encore. Le sabreur se baissa, mit ses mains de chaque côté de son pantalon et tira dessus pour l'enlever. Des cris fusèrent de l'attroupement qui s'était fait autour d'eux, il y eut des sifflements aussi. Le personnage prit son caleçon entre deux doigts et se positionna de façon à ce que le public le voit de côté et joua avec en le descendant qu'un peu. Sanji n'en pouvait plus il transpirait et commençait à être excité par un faux Marimo ! Le faux Zoro joua des hanches tout en ne descendant qu'encore qu'un chouia plus bas. Puis il se recula vers la droite et partit dans les « coulisses ». Il sortit la tête et un bras et au bout de celui-ci se tenait son caleçon. L'assemblée et surtout les femmes crièrent et sifflèrent de tous leurs poumons. Le cuisinier criait lui aussi, Nami et Robin en furent quelque peu étonnées ! Et enfin le personnage sortit de sa cachette avec devant son anatomie une pancarte avec écrit « Bravo vous avez dépensé... » puis « 2000 calories » et... « peut être un peu plus... » enfin « Sanji ! »

Le blond se sentit rougir et se demanda comment ce personnage pouvait savoir qu'il était là car il était fictif ! Tout le monde rigola, la rousse et la brune plus que les autres, se moquant de ce pauvre Sanji !

 _ **On mincirait mieux si c'était plus fun !**_

 _ **(Non il n'y a pas de double sens... :p)**_

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !  
A la prochaine !  
**

 **Bisous**


	15. Version Pulco

**Coucou ! Et bah vous savez quoi ? j'ai ENFIN internet ! *saute au plafond***

 **Alors ce chapitre est dédié à Shiki ! D'ailleurs merci pour ta review elle m'a fait rire ! moi aussi je me mettrais au sport direct si Zoro faisait un strip-tease ! XD**

 **Merci à toi RoronoaAgathou pour ta correction !**

 **Donc pour toi Shiki, et bonne lecture !**

Deux filles se prélassent sur la terrasse du Sunny, sur leurs transates.

La brune sirote sa citronnade.

\- Hm super bonne ta citronnade !

\- Merci ! C'est moi qui l'ai pas faite ! Répond la rousse.

L'autre se tourne vers elle et demande :

\- Ah bon et tu l'as pas faite comment ?

Nami se retourne vers Robin et soulève ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Bah j'ai pas pressé de citrons, j'ai pas mis de l'eau de source et j'ai pas mis le sucre non plus !

\- Non mais tu as dû te lever hyper pas tôt ?!

\- T'inquiète !

Sanji arrive en mode « lover »

\- Des citrons déjà pressés pour vous, de l'eau de source et une pointe de sucre. Pulco citronnade, la paresse a du bon mes mellorines ! Annonce-t-il en tourbillonnant sur place, avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

 **J'espère que ça t'aura plut Shiki ! et vous aussi cher lecteur !**

 **Bisous**


	16. Version Yop

**New add ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! et comme d'hab merci à RoronoaAgathou pour ta correction !  
**

 **Shiki : merci pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir que ça t'aie plu ! pour la pub Windows, je ne l'ai toujours pas faite... j'ai beau la regarder en boucle, j'ai pas l'inspi... mais je te promets que je vais la faire ! encore merci ! :)**

Zoro est dans la cuisine du Sunny et ne trouve pas le saké. Il va voir dans le frigo et trouve un yop. Il le prend et commence à en boire. Sanji arrive dans la cuisine et voit le vert avec le yop.

\- Tu bois mon yop ?!

Zoro, surpris, se retourne vers le blond.

\- Bah c'est bon, c'est du yaourt, du calcium et t'as vu c'est sans colorant !

\- Ah ouais ? Bah normal c'est moi qui l'ai fait !

\- C'est pas réservé qu'aux cuistots !

\- C'est pas parce que c'est bon que c'est à toi !

Sanji se rapproche de lui et Zoro soupire et lui tend la bouteille.

\- Tiens !

\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais boire après toi ? sourit le blond.

Il ouvre le frigo pour se prendre une bouteille.

\- Mais je suis ton mec ! s'indigne Zoro.

\- Mais c'est mon yop !

Et il repart comme il est venu.

 **Alors ? :D !**


	17. Version Windows 10

**Pub Windows 10 que j'ai mis trois plombs à écrire... Désolée j'ai eu du mal avec celle là et encore je suis pas sûre du résultat... Bref vous me redirez surtout toi Shiki !  
Merci à Agathe de m'avoir corrigée et désolée j'ai pas mis ton idée de slogan...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Faisons un tour du monde pour voir comment se débrouille nos Mugiwara._

Zoro se bat contre des singes, tout en aillant Mihawk derrière son dos qui le surveille. (0'09)

Robin traverse le pont qui la mènera à la liberté, heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer le père de son très cher capitaine. (0'12)

Usopp essaie d'échapper à l'estomac de la plante en grimpant et en s'accrochant à tout ce qu'il peut. (0'15)

Chopper va caresser l'animal qui est sur le point de piquer pour le soigner. (0'17)

Franky cherche le bon plan de sa prochaine arme tant dis que ses deux compères le regardent, désespérés. (0'19/0'20)

Nami regarde le ciel, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et parle à son mentor. (0'24)

Brook chante et fait son show devant une foule immense de spectateur. (0'27)

Luffy court après un monstre pour pouvoir en faire son repas tout en utilisant son haki. (0'34)

Sanji attend devant le château d'Iva pour affronter les travelos et s'entraîner. (0'36)

 **Parce que tous ces enfants grandiront à l'ère de One Piece**

 **(aucun rapport mais j'aimais bien :p)**

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **A demain pour une pub spéciale Halloween qui ne fait malheureusement pas peur ! :p**

 **Bisous**


	18. Version Snikers

**Salut ! Alors une pub en attendant ce soir... Halloween !**

 **Merci à Agathe pour avoir corrigé :)**

 **Merci à vous ! Grâce à vous cette fic a 50 reviews ! Merci merci ! :)**

 **watch?v=JgSv1SKCteQ - lien de la pub pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Version Snikers**

Sanji entre dans un magasin et commence ses courses. Il arrive dans le rayon des confiseries quand il voit une espèce de femme, grande, avec des cheveux bouclés noirs et très maquillée.

\- Bonjour Sanji !

La femme regarde dans le panier du blond.

\- Vous n'avez aucun snikers dans votre cadi, les chapeaux de paille adorent ça à Halloween. Laissez moi vous aider !

La bonne prend des paquets de Snikers du rayon en met dans le chariot de Sanji qui regarde bêtement la scène. Sanji recule mais un bras élastique vient s'accrocher au chariot et en rajouter. Le blond le fixe puis s'élance vers elle et lui administre un de ses coups de pieds fatals.

\- Si vous croyez que je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! Crétins !

Et voici Luffy et Chopper qui gisent au sol dans une marre de sang.

Finalement Sanji repart avec son cadi plein de Snikers et autres.

\- Si vous en vouliez, vous n'aviez qu'à demander !

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :p**

 **A ce soir !**


	19. Version Axe Horror Film

**Pub pour Halloween comme prévu ! :)**

 **Merci aux reviewers (désolée je vous répondrai plus tard promis !)**

 **Merci à Agathe...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **watch?v=xgEKpggG8gI** : lien pub :p

* * *

 **Axe Horror Film**

Dans une maison, le soir de Halloween, un jeune homme blond dormait dans son canapé.

Quelque chose s'était approché de sa maison, cherchant une entrée et l'observant. Il passe devant une fenêtre et le regarde en train de dormir, peu vêtu.

Le réveil change pour afficher 23:37. Le téléphone sonne, réveillant Sanji. Il décroche, à moitié endormi.

\- Allô ?

…

\- Hm, monsieur...

...

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

La porte du salon s'ouvre doucement et le blond se retourne vivement. Un monstre avance vers lui.

Sanji crie de toutes ses forces, de peur. Il balance le téléphone sur le monstre. Il se barre en courant vers les escaliers. Le monstre lui attrape la cheville dans les escaliers, le blond crie encore plus et essaye de se dégager. Il y parvint et il monte deux fois plus vite. Il part vers la salle de bain, le monstre toujours sur ses pas. Le monstre aux cheveux verts, crie de rage et tend les bras pour essayer de l'attraper. Sanji ferme la porte au nez du monstre. Il recule, apeuré. Le monstre tente de forcer la porte. Quand il réussit enfin à la débloquer, la serrure se tourne et se fige. Plus aucun bruit. Le blond s'approche de la porte doucement avec une respiration lente et irrégulière. Il colle son oreille contre la porte. Dans la seconde même, il se décolle parce que le monstre qui défonce la porte avec sa tête tout en gueulant et secouant la tête. Sanji se dirige vers son rangement de bouteille de déos. Il en jette quelques unes sur le vert puis prend le déo Axe et en asperge le visage du monstre. Celui-ci crie de douleur tant dis que le blond le regarde, effrayé. Quand enfin le vert arrête de crier et se calme.

…

Le blond sourit et ouvre la porte pendant que le vert le matte sans vergogne. Sanji le tire par le bras et celui-ci s'arrache. Il se colle et l'attire à lui. Puis il embrasse goulûment.

The Axe/FanFiction Effect

 **Je pense pas que ça fasse très peur mais l'intention est là :D**


	20. Version Kris

**Salut ! pas grand chose à dire à part merci Agathe ! Et merci aux reveiws qui font toujours plaisirs :)  
**

* * *

 **Version Kris**

\- Avant, on me traitait d'idiot…

Il met ses lunettes et déclare :

\- Mais ça c'était avant !

Luffy court vers ses compagnons de jeux et se met des baguettes dans le nez.

\- Avant, je buvais trop de saké…

Il met ses lunettes.

\- Mais ça c'était avant !

Zoro va chercher sa cinquième bouteille quotidienne dans le frigo de la cuisine, passant sa main sur un certain postérieur au passage et se prenant un coup de pied bien placé après.

\- Avant, j'aimais l'argent…

Elle pose les lunettes sur son nez.

\- Mais ça c'était avant !

Nami donne un petit sac d'argent au reste de l'équipage pour qu'ils fassent des courses, se gardant le plus gros.

\- Avant j'étais hétéro…

Il met ses lunettes.

\- Mais ça c'était avant !

Sanji attrape Zoro qui passait dans le coin et l'embrasse fougueusement, le Marimo lui répondant.

\- Avant j'étais peureux…

Il met ses lunettes.

\- Mais ça c'était avant !

Usopp est effrayé par un Chopper qui sort de l'infirmerie en trombe juste à côté de lui. Il crie comme un taré et va pleurer dans son coin.

\- Avant on me disait que j'étais mignon…

Il met ses lunettes.

\- Mais ça c'était avant !

Chopper ne marche pas droit avec ses lunettes et il tombe puis il se relève les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh il est trop mignon !

\- Avant j'étais curieuse…

elle met délicatement ses lunettes.

\- Mais ça c'était avant !

Robin fait apparaître un œil dans la salle de bain, épiant deux certaines personnes en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques, une goutte de sang « sort de son nez ».

\- Avant j'étais un cyborg bas de gamme…

Il met ses SUPER lunettes.

\- Mais ça c'était SUUUPEEER avant !

Franky tire ses rayons lasers et toutes sortes d'attaques puis fait sa danse de « SUPER » à tout va.

\- Avant j'étais vivant…

Il met ses lunettes.

\- Mais ça c'était avant, yohohoho !

Brook marche dans la rue et tout le monde crie dès qu'il passe à côté d'eux.

\- Aaaaaaaaahh un squelette !

FanFiction, vous allez les aimer !

* * *

 **Si vous avez des idées allez y !**

 **Bisous**


	21. Version Thirsty for Beer

**Salut ! désolée de ne pas avoir publié plutôt... manque de temps :/**

 **Bref merci à Agathe pour la correction, t'es un amour :D !**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

 **lien de la vidéo :** www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=YhL_78_rh_k

* * *

 **Version Thirsty for beer.**

Zoro, tranquille sur la plage, ouvre sa bouteille de bière et boit une gorgée. Soudain il entend une voix masculine chuchoter. Il regarde des deux côtés, d'abord à sa droite puis ensuite à gauche. Mais des deux côtés, il se trouve seul, personne en vue. Il hausse les épaules et se remet à boire. Il finit sa première bouteille et la pose dans le sable. Sa glacière à côté de lui, il reprend une autre bouteille de bière. Il l'ouvre et en boit quand il entend encore cette voix. Il baisse ses lunettes de soleil et regarde vers la mer et fait un tour d'horizon : personne. Il replace ses lunettes puis continue de boire, sur ses gardes. Il s'enfile les bouteilles jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la dernière. Il commence à l'entamer quand, dans la mer juste en face de lui, sort un magnifique jeune homme blond en maillot de bain. Il manque de s'étouffer. Le jeune homme blond sort de l'eau d'une façon des plus sexy tout en se dirigeant vers Zoro. Celui-ci est hypnotisé par le corps musclé mais pas trop du blond. Il s'avance toujours vers le vert qui n'arrête pas de le mater. Il s'arrête juste en face de celui qui est assis sur la plage et il prend le chapeau de paille de Zoro pour le mettre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Zoro soulève ses lunettes pour regarder la beauté devant lui. Cette beauté pique la bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main. Le vert le regarde, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'il va faire, mais ne protestant pas pour autant. Il porte la bière à sa bouche et en boit. Une partie du liquide se dirige dans sa bouche et l'autre dégouline sur le torse du blond, frôlant ses tétons et son maillot de bain. Quand il finit, il balance la bouteille à côté et s'approche du vert avec un sourire. Zoro se recule un peu et le blond s'assoit sur lui avec les mains sur ses épaules, la tête de Zoro entre ses boutons de chair, contre ce torse ferme, un petit sourire en coin pour le sabreur.

 **Never Hungry,**

 **Always Thirsty.***

 **Thirsty for**

 ***Jamais faim,**

 **Toujours soif.**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu même après autant de temps !  
**

 **Bisous**


End file.
